Fishing, Swimming, and other Shenanigans
by Wildz2728
Summary: Humanstuck. Eridan and Feferi spend a day together. Just an EriFef fic I wrote for a friend.


**A/N: This is something I wrote for my friend Zoe. This is Humanstuck. Enjoy! **

**Fishing, Swimming, and other Shenanigans **

Feferi woke up that morning feeling excited. Well, she was usually fairly excited, but today was even more exciting than normal! After all, today she was going fishing with Eridan. Eridan and she had been best friends since they were children, and now they were something more than friends. She wasn't completely sure what they were, really. They weren't in a hurry to rush things. They were just letting their friendship slowly evolve into something more. She didn't mind if they didn't have a label for what they were. They were Eridan and Feferi, and that was all that really mattered.

She went about her normal morning routine with an extra bounce in her step. She just loved it when it was just her and Eridan, alone. Fishing was one of her favorite things to do with him, because they were away from everyone, and when they were on a boat together, it seemed like no one else existed but them. It was always a magical experience, so she always looked forward to it. Last night she'd had a hard time falling asleep due to her excitement, but she had managed. Eventually. Still, despite staying up late last night, she didn't feel the least bit tired. She knew it was likely due to her excitement. People always commented on how excitable she was. She knew some people found it annoying, but not Eridan. He seemed to appreciate everything about her.

The brunette girl finished getting ready just in time. She went with a simpler approach to how she usually dressed. She had decided to braid her long and thick hair so it would be out of her way, and she decided to forego make-up. After all, they were going to be fishing, and it was just her and Eridan. She knew he found her beautiful no matter what. Instead of wearing a dress or skirt, she had on jeans. Yes, they were skinny jeans, but at least she wasn't wearing a skirt! She had on a comfortable pink sweater with a black Pisces sign on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and deemed herself presentable. She heard Eridan knocking on her door and she couldn't help but smile. She had long ago given him a key to her apartment, but he always insisted on knocking to be polite.

She hurried over to the door and opened it. She threw herself at him before he even had a chance to speak, and she wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled at her actions and returned the hug. They just stood there for a moment, embracing each other, and enjoying each other's presence. Then they broke apart and looked at each other. He was looking at her with a fond smile. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the most important person in the world. Sure, she technically was kind of important because she was the daughter of the richest and most influential woman in the world, but that didn't matter to Eridan. He didn't see her as Feferi Peixes, heiress to Crocker Corps. He just saw her as Feferi, his silly but loveable best friend. He understood her, and Feferi couldn't imagine life without him.

"Hey, Fef," he greeted her. She smiled sweetly as she looked up at him. He was several inches taller than her, but not to the point where she really had to crane her neck to look into his beautiful violet eyes. The pair of them both had very unusual eye colors. That was just one of the many things they had in common.

"Hi Eridan!" she responded. He bent down and brushed his lips against her's. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, and she saw that he had a slight smirk on his face when he pulled away. She pouted at him and he winked at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Eridan questioned.

"Yep, I am," she replied. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers, and they left her apartment. They walked to the elevator and chatted as they stepped inside. It was so easy to talk to him. They could talk about anything and everything, and she absolutely loved it. No matter what happened, she wanted them to always be like this. She didn't ever want anything ruining their closeness.

They exited the apartment building and walked into the parking lot. When they got to Eridan's car, he opened the passenger door for her, and closed it once she was inside. It was really amazing how much they had both grown up. When they had all been younger, Eridan had been a lot more selfish and hateful. True, he could still be rude, especially towards other people, but he was usually pretty nice to Feferi. He teased her a lot, but that's what friends do!

"Eridan, I had the weirdest dream last night," Feferi began talking as Eridan pulled the car out of the parking lot and started heading toward the lake they were going to fish at.

"Oh yeah? But don't you always have weird dreams, Fef?" Eridan replied with a cheeky grin.

"Eridan!" she responded. She elbowed him and he just laughed at her. "_Anyway_, in my dream we were all like 13 again!"

"By we do you mean us and all of our old friends?" Eridan questioned. "Why would you dream about those losers?"

"Yes, I do, and you know that they aren't losers! You sure didn't seem to think they were losers when you would go to different people for romantic advice," Feferi responded in a teasing tone. Eridan scowled at her.

"Wwhatevver, Fef," he grumbled. She giggled at the return of his odd way of saying w's and v's. Over the years he had mostly gotten rid of it, but it came back a lot when they were teasing each other and he would get all defensive. "Just tell me about your dream."

"Oh! Yeah! So in my dream, we were all around 13, but we looked weird! We all had this weird gray skin, and we had horns and stuff," Feferi described. "And we all had blood colors that match our eye colors. I was some sort of a princess or something, and you were royalty! We had weird fins on our faces and none of the others did."

Eridan laughed at the descriptions. "That sounds interestin', Fef. I told you that you have weird dreams," he responded. "Why'd we have fins on our faces anyway?"

"I think we were sea-dwelling versions of what our friends were?" Feferi responded in an unsure tone. "I don't really know!"

"Well, that would make sense, since we're better at swimmin' then all of them are," Eridan pointed out. Feferi nodded. That was true! Feferi loved swimming. As a child she was constantly in the pool, and now she still enjoyed swimming as much as she could.

The conversation went on as they drove to the lake, and they changed subjects a few times. Eridan complained about having Sollux as a room-mate, which caused Feferi to giggle. What were the chances that those two would end up at the same college, _and_ end up being assigned each other as room-mates? But even though the two of them fought over everything, she knew they were friends. Maybe once when they were all much younger, the two of them had actually hated each other, but they had grown out of their hatred and now had a friendly rivalry. It kind of helped that Sollux was dating Aradia. Back during the early part of high school, Sollux and Feferi had dated, and even after they had broken up, Eridan still felt threatened by Sollux. But now that Sollux and Aradia were finally together, he no longer worried. Feferi was just glad that Sollux and Aradia had gotten together. They were undeniably perfect for each other.

They arrived at the lake, and got out of the car. They were at a private property that Feferi's family owned. Nobody else could come to this area of the lake. The pair got their fishing equipment and got onto Feferi's boat. It was a rowboat, because speedboats just disrupted nature too much. They took turns rowing until they had gotten a good distance away from the shore.

Feferi baited her hook, and pulled back the line and then released it into the water. She watched as Eridan did the same. She wished they could spend eternity like this. It was a lovely day: the sky was fairly clear and a beautiful blue and the sun was shining just enough to be comfortable but without making her feel hot. They were surrounded by nothing but nature and she loved it. In this moment, nobody existed but her and Eridan. They looked at each other and smiled. Neither of them had to say anything. They both understood.

Feferi looked into the water and sighed. They had been coming here since they were children, and the lake wasn't as clear as it had been back then. She remembered days spent learning how to fish, and swimming through the lake, and lying in the grass under the sun.

"What are you sighin' about?" Eridan asked her. She just pointed at the water. He looked at it and frowned. "Ugh, I don't get why people gotta go an' pollute our lake! Why can't people be more careful? Don't they even care? Stupid fuckin' assholes."

"I wish I knew. I guess they probably don't realize the damage they do," Feferi replied sadly. Then she felt a tug on her line and perked up. She pulled on the line a bit and felt a weight. She began carefully reeling in the line, and she cheered when she got a fish. "Hi little fish!" She unhooked the fish, and didn't feel at all bothered by the sliminess of it, or by the fact that it was flopping around. She let Eridan see it, and then she released it back into the water.

They spent the next couple of hours chatting and fishing. Then they decided to go back to shore and cook the fish they had kept. They enjoyed a nice lunch together, and after they ate, they decided to go for a swim. Feferi went inside of the small house her family owned and changed in one of them rooms. She put on a cute tyrian purple bikini. She walked outside, where Eridan was waiting in his stripped swimming trunks. She couldn't help but admire how he looked without a shirt on. She could see that he was also admiring her, and she blushed slightly. She was more on the curvy side, compared to most of her female friends, who were all either slender or petite. Sometimes she felt inferior compared to them, but when Eridan looked at her like that, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Race you to the water, Eridan!" Feferi challenged. She started running for the water before he had a chance to respond. He cursed but started chasing after her. She ran into the water and stopped when it was coming up past her waist. She turned around just as Eridan reached her and tackled her. She shrieked as she was pulled under water by him. They struggled briefly under water and then came up for air. "Eridan!"

"Hey, that's what you get for cheatin'," Eridan responded with a grin. She stuck her tongue out and splashed water at him. "Oh, I'm gonna get you, Fef!" She giggled and started swimming away from him. He swam after her and grabbed her by the ankle. She kicked at him with her other leg and managed to escape from his grasp. Their shenanigans continued for some time before he finally caught her.

"What are you gonna do now that you've got me?" Feferi challenged. Eridan smirked and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against her's in an actual kiss. All thoughts of escape fled from her mind and she pushed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was glad that they were both powerful swimmers and had no problem treading water.

Eridan pulled back from her after a minute. "What do you say to gettin' out of the water and goin' inside?" he asked. Her response was to wriggle out of his grasp and start swimming to shore.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she shouted as she reached the shore and stepped out. He looked at her standing there with her wet hair clinging to her, the water dripping down her body, and that gleam in her eyes, and he immediately started swimming to the shore.

As Eridan reached the shore and pulled her into his strong embrace, she knew that today was definitely one of the best days of her life.


End file.
